Amends
by BrokenWhispers11
Summary: 7x01 post-ep. "She knew that if they were ever to regain what they had before his disappearance, she would have to make amends too. She hated being in the wrong but if it would fix this, she had to apologize." Kate and Rick talk after his return. Contains spoilers for "Driven". Rated T just in case!


**Hello!**

**So I know I've been away a really long time but the inspiration struck me for this particular scene and I had to write it. I started watching Castle a few months ago but I've never had the courage to write something for it until now. This fic is the product of post 7x01 confusion and frustration. It really bothered me that everyone was doubting Castle except for Martha and Alexis. I don't blame Beckett for wanting answers and I know that she was relieved that he was okay but at the same time she refused to believe that he really did have no recollection of the past two months until "Henry Jenkins" was uncovered to be a fake. I don't like picturing Castle angry at Beckett but at the same time, it bothers me how they never really talked about that at the end of the episode. So this is my post-ep insert of what that conversation might have looked like. Its clear how much Castle loves Beckett, how much he loves his family. He would _never_ do something like that to them. I think he deserves an apology from Ryan and Esposito too... what happened to innocent until proven guilty? **

**So, I hope you enjoy! I welcome any and all feedback since this is my first Castle fanfic and I would really like to know if I'm doing okay with this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle! **

* * *

"Do you trust me?"

Panic rose up inside of her, and she turned around quickly. Her eyes met his for a brief second before she looked down, looked away from the intensity of his gaze. She would only see anger there, anger that she had truly believed that he didn't want to be a part of her life anymore. Anger that she had not trusted him to honor his promises to her. Anger because, if even for a moment, she doubted his love for her. And she deserved it. She had doubted him, allowed the evidence to change her perception of him. She had no doubt that she deserved his anger now that he had truly realized that she had lost faith in him.

"Kate, look at me, please." He pleaded, his soft voice cutting through the silence that had formed between them. She shook her head, her voice failing her. If it were anyone else, she could deal with it. But with Castle… everything was different. She couldn't handle Castle being angry with her, not now. She wished more than anything that she could escape the room, run away from the mess that she had made of this relationship. But she had spent most of her life running from everything that scared her. She had spent 4 years running from him. There was no way she would allow herself to run again, not now.

Caught up in her thoughts, she failed to notice that he had moved towards her. He stood in front of her now, less than an arm's length away. When he reached a hand out to tilt her face towards his, she thought of running once more but he changed his mind and grasped her hand, gently pulling her towards him, enveloping her in his embrace. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her, and it was almost as if nothing had changed. He still felt like home.

"Kate, I'm so sorry. So, very sorry." He spoke quietly. "I can only imagine what you must have gone through these past two months. Thinking that I had backed out on you, on this. On our wedding day, no less. I know that nothing I do now can make that right, but I'm so sorry you went through that because of me."

They had done this before. The first night he had been back at the loft, they had apologized to each other. Or rather, he had apologized to her. She _knew_ him, yet she still let herself believe that he would deliberately do this to her, to Martha, and to Alexis. She knew that if they were ever to regain what they had before his disappearance, she would have to make amends too. She hated being in the wrong but if it would fix this, she had to apologize.

"It was never your fault, Castle." She whispered, tears pricking at the edge of her eyes once more. It had been hard not knowing where he was, having everyone doubt him, even doubting him herself. She should have known better. But for him, it must have been even harder. Believing that only a day or two had passed when two months had passed. Being interrogated by everyone he had considered his family, being interrogated by _her_. How could she do that to him? Even when things were so unclear Martha and Alexis had believed unconditionally in his loyalty but at the first sign of troubling evidence she had doubted him. And yet when Vulcan Simmons had been found dead, shot with her weapon, he had believed her when she said she didn't kill Simmons. Without a question. The past couple of days… he must have been so scared, so confused. One moment, he was on his way to marry the love of his life and the next moment he was being questioned and nobody would believe him, not even her. How could he prove anything when he didn't remember?

"I'm sorry, Rick. So, so sorry." She whispered, pulling back from his embrace and forcing herself to look into his eyes. "I doubted you. I treated you as if you were a criminal, I let the evidence change my perception of you. I didn't listen to what you had to say, and in usual Kate Beckett fashion, I lashed out at you. I know that after all that's happened, you might be reluctant to believe me when I say this, but I love you Rick and I want more than anything to be a part of your life, now and forever."

The expression on his face was so sincere, so loving that she found herself crying anyways. It seemed that was all she could do when she looked into his eyes now. Cry for the love that she had almost lost. Cry for the love that she had almost damaged beyond repair with her doubt. Cry for the love for her that still shone in those bright blue eyes of his.

"Kate, there is nothing you could say or do that would make me stop loving you. I don't need you to apologize or try to prove your love for me because I know that, in spite of all that happened, you did everything to make sure I returned. You worked hard to uncover the evidence, I would expect no less from you. I am sorry that I don't have the answers you're looking for but together, we'll figure it out. I am at my best when I am with you Kate, don't ever forget that. You've made me a better person, a better man. I love you and that's not ever going to change." He whispered passionately, wiping her tears away and placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

She smiled and leaned into him, allowing him to wrap her in his embrace once more. Things weren't perfect now but she would work hard to figure out who did this to him, to her. And when she found the person or people responsible, she would hold them accountable for their actions. She would make sure that no jury would be lenient with them. There would be no loopholes, no misunderstandings. Just like she had gotten justice for her mother, she would get justice for Castle.

She would make sure that their story had a happy ending, now and always.

* * *

**So what are your thoughts? I hope its okay! I really tried to keep it realistic. I am so excited for tomorrow! Maybe a post-ep ff will follow that too? :) Let me know what you think in the reviews! :)**

**~BrokenWhispers11 :)**


End file.
